


wingwoman

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, and id die for rosa and alicia, i just love amy/rosa friendship, okay theres no last name for gina rodriguez' character yet so rosa/alicia it is!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Or the one where Rosa asks Amy for help with her intense feelings for Alicia





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them!!! ever since the finale rosa/alicia (gina rodriguez' character) have owned me and i cant wait for them to develop more!!!! 
> 
> i ship rosa/amy romantically too, but platonic rosa/amy is truly the purest thing in the show. and jake and amy? their wedding? plus rosa and alicia? im sobbing. anyways hope you all enjoy!! comments and kudos are super appreciated.

 

 

-

 

 “Hey, Amy?”

Amy looks up from the precincts coffee machine, smiling when Rosa is standing beside her; arms folded and that _look_ that says “I’m about to hate what I have to ask you.” And Amy _knows_ it’s that look because Rosa had the same face when she begrudgingly asked Amy to help her file her taxes. Which Amy almost bounced so hard and smiled so wide at, that she almost fainted.

So yeah, another one of _those_ looks.

But Amy smiles, pouring her coffee like she can’t see the conflict on Rosa’s face. “What’s up?”

Rosa blows a puff of air out, stuffing her hands in her back pockets. “I need your help with something.”

Amy lights up, almost _tasting_ the new binders for Rosa’s bills she gets to organise. “Oh! Sweet, what is it?”

Rosa grits her teeth, realising how crowded this area is and opts to grab Amy’s arm and pull her to an empty briefing room. Amy frowns, letting herself be dragged down the hall as she tries to balance her coffee. “Uh Rosa? Where are we-“

They make it to an empty closet, the only empty place Rosa could inevitably find, and it’s so small their chests are almost pressed together. Amy blushes, looking to the ceiling as Rosa spits out.

 “Promise me this stays as an _us_ thing, got it?”

Amy looks down to look at Rosa, their noses almost touching as she squeals. “Us! You said us!”

Rosa glares, and Amy relents, wincing. “Sorry sorry, I promise. Scouts honour.”

Rosa deflates then, finally relaxing as she manages to fold her arms in the tiny space. Amy wonders how she still looks so effortlessly cool without trying. _One day,_ she thinks, staring at Rosa’s eyebrow scar and nodding to herself, _one day I’ll be that cool that easily._

“Okay, so you know how Terry’s been going on and on about that chick who helped us with your wedding veil?”

Amy nods, listening to every dead pan word that falls from Rosa’s lips. “Yeah, what about her?”

Rosa flicks her gaze down slightly, and _oh my god is Rosa blushing?_

 “I uh, kinda have a thing for her, but have no idea how to ask her on a date or whatever. It’s dumb.”  
  
Amy brightens, and Rosa widens her eyes at that look, speaking. “No shut the fu-“

 “Rosa! That’s so sweet, you guys would be perfect together.”

Rosa groans, head thumping back onto the door behind her. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you, you’re still high on post wedding euphoria.”

Amy scoffs, folding her arms in the liminal space. “Am not.”

Rosa rolls her eyes, seeing through her. “Are too.”

 “Okay, then why did you tell me? And not get Terry’s help?”

Rosa grows shy then, and it’s kinda throwing Amy through a loop. She’s never seen Rosa this open before, but it’s nice, and different, and it makes Amy’s heart warm she gets to see this side of her. It feels like they’ve crossed a bridge now. Like they’re solid.

 “I don’t know, I just thought, you’re my best friend. And we’re the Sleuth Sisters or whatever and okay goodbye time to go hang myself this is getting weird.”

Rosa turns to open the door, but Amy darts forward, hand beside Rosa’s head. “No! No no no. Wait.”

Rosa stops, turning back around with an eyebrow raised. And Amy decides not to comment on Rosa’s moment of softness, she kinda wants to live today. Instead, she holds her hand up in the starting position of their handshake, smiling hopefully. And it makes Rosa raise an eyebrow and smile too, fist bumping Amy; their handshake going perfectly as Amy internally squeals at the action.

_God, we’re so cool._

 “Let’s go Sleuth Sister you a girlfriend and future wife, Diaz!”

 “Yeah okay you made it weird.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

 “Before I set up the perfect date for you, what is she like?”

Amy asks it excitedly, sitting next to Rosa on her and Jake’s couch as Jake snorts in the background, attempting to make dinner. Rosa glares at his head, but when she turns back around Amy’s looking to her hopefully, making her sigh.

 “I swear if any of this leaves this room I’m murdering you both.”

Jake calls from the kitchen, putting his thumb up. “That’s fair! But oooh make it a _cool_ murder, ya know? Like, one of your axes in my head or something.”  
  
Rosa leans back against the couch, kicking her feet up and planting them onto Amy’s legs, making her roll her eyes. “Jake, have you thought of this before?”

 “Whaaaat? No, never.”

Amy scrunches up her nose, looking to her husband. “Yeah babe that’s weird.”

 “As if dying by one of Rosa’s axes wouldn’t be the coolest thing ever.”  
  
Rosa shrugs, folding her arms. “He’s got a point.”

 “ _Okay_ back to Alicia,” The mention of the woman of the night makes Rosa blush, Amy smiling at the action. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

Rosa sighs, making a point to let her legs go heavy in Amy’s lap. And the darker haired woman shrugs, her deep voice for once seeming venerable.

 “I dunno she’s pretty, like holy shit, so pretty. And funny. And has a really cool smile. Oh my god _and_ she doesn’t like hats, and she isn’t one of those people that like, want to small talk ya know? When she volunteered to get you your flowers Amy, our conversation wasn’t all,” Rosa then imitates a man’s voice, doing robotic movements making Amy laugh lightly. _“Oh, hello Susan, how’s the weather?”_ or _“Politics, am I right?”_

Rosa drops the act, folding her arms again and sinking into the couch. “She’s just… different. We talked about like, cool shit. Stuff that doesn’t make me wanna gouge my eyes out.”

Amy sits with her hands under her chin, smiling with that starry eyed looked. Rosa glares to her, rolling her eyes. Jake behind Rosa, smiles softly, heart warm at how his best friend seems so open.

 “God please kill me.”

 “Rosa, this is amazing. She has you _gushing.”_

“Hey Jake? Pass a knife so I can stab myself thanks.”

Jake pipes up, attempting to flip the omelettes he’s making. “Nope! Amy is going to get you your future wife Diaz. I cannot stand in the way of that.” Jake pauses, looking into the distance. “Wow, is this what it feels like to be a father?”

Rosa groans loudly, sinking into the couch as Amy stands up and grabs her phone.

 “First order of business Rosa, texting her!”

(Rosa just wants the earth to swallow her whole.)

 

 

-

 

 


	2. two.

-

 

Texting Alicia turns out to be quite literally, a train wreck. But also kind of perfect.

Jake decides to retreat to the bedroom with his burnt but edible omelettes, leaving Rosa and Amy alone in the living room. He calls over his shoulder about something to do with a Die Hard re-watch and Amy scrunches her nose, muttering with an eye-roll that “Babe that’s the fourth time this week.”

Rosa doesn’t really know, she’s been staring at her phone for the whole interaction now.

 “Uh, Rosa? You have to kinda type words out and-“ Rosa glares at Amy, making her squeak the rest out. “Send them.”

The darker haired woman rolls her eyes, leaning back in the couch as Amy stands above her. “I _know_ that. I just don’t know…what to say. How do people flirt through _texting?”_

Amy raises an eyebrow, sitting next to Rosa again and just accepting the other woman’s legs on her lap this time. “Well…what do you usually do when you text someone you like?”

Rosa looks to her best friend like she grew three heads, throwing her unlocked phone for Amy to catch awkwardly. “I don’t know, meaningful shit. Like, knife emojis.”

Amy honestly isn’t surprised at the answer, but still gapes at the other woman with a frown, repeating what she said to make sure she heard it right.

 “You…send knife emojis.”

Rosa raises an eyebrow like she’s physically saying _uh, duh?_ with her facial expressions.

 “So like, even when its sexual?”

Rosa scrunches her face up. _“Ew_ , dude, gross.”

 “What? It’s a valid question Rosa. You’re telling me that’s _all_ you send?”

Rosa shrugs with one shoulder, crossing her feet at the ankles. “Sometimes it’s the gun, or the pink flower.”

Amy just tries not to show, on her face, how she’s having whiplash at every word that leaves the other woman’s lips. Like how Rosa told her she went to med school _and_ law school, or when she found out she used to be a ballerina, or that Rosa loves puppies and is sometimes an enigma Amy can’t, and will never, understand.

Which Amy’s okay with, it’s one of the things she loves about Rosa.

So she just instead chuckles, opting to look down to Rosa’s phone and the new message that’s already open with Alicia’s number _and_ contact name. Amy makes a ‘huh’ sound at this, Rosa raising her head slightly to see what she’s doing.

 “What. Why did you make that sound?”

Amy leans her chin in her palm, elbow resting on Rosa’s shin as she tries to hide her smile. “No reason. It’s just, you have your messages with her open. You _definitely_ have thought of texting her before tonight.”

Rosa folds her arms, body defensive. “So? It was when we were getting your wedding veil, but I decided to not send anything because Terry just ended up calling her.”

Amy nods over-dramatically, making Rosa grit her teeth. “Oh suuuure.”

Rosa simply groans, drawn out and annoyed, letting her head fall back over the arm rest. She makes a point to dig her heels into Amy’s thighs, the other woman hissing out in pain and trying to move Rosa’s stubborn legs.

 “Hey!”

Rosa lifts her head, jabbing Amy with her big toe this time. “Dude, you gonna help me or not? I’m three seconds from jumping out of your window.”

Amy relents, holding her hands up with Rosa’s phone still in her right one. “Okay! Okay. No more teasing. I promise.”

Rosa grunts out a “Good.” as Amy sets to work, nails tapping her knee as she thinks. Rosa watches how the other woman bites her lip, brain working through most likely thousands of different conversation starters, ten seminars on dating and probably like, a “Dating for Dummies” book. And just when Rosa opens her mouth to say something sarcastic and to get Amy’s attention, the other woman exclaims loudly.

 “Got it!”

Rosa raises an eyebrow, sitting up with her legs still in Amy’s lap. “What did you send?”

Amy smiles proudly, showing Rosa her phone. “I went with casual but not too flirty, while also making it sound like you.”

Rosa takes the device, reading the message as she furrows her eyebrows. And okay, she can admit, Amy did a good job if she’s being honest. The text reads a simple and straight to the point: _“Hey, it’s Rosa Diaz, wedding veil detective. Dinner 7pm?”_ which is so like her Rosa raises her eyebrows, impressed.

 “Okay, gotta admit, I _do_ just tell people where we’re going when we date.”

Amy smiles triumphantly, bouncing in her seat. “Yes! God, I’m such a good wing-woman.”

Rosa stares deadpan to Amy, sighing. “One, you are not my wing-woman. Two, even if you were you succeeding depends on if she even responds to-“

Rosa’s text tone interrupts them, Amy lighting up and leaning forward to see it. “Oh! She replied!”

Rosa frowns, trying to hide her blush. “That was…fast.”

Amy bites her lip, leaning on Rosa’s thigh. “Oh she’s so into you. What are you gonna say back?”

Rosa’s eyes widen in panic, throwing her phone to Amy like it burnt her. “I dunno! You say something.”  
  
Amy catches it, looking wide eyed to Rosa. “What!? No! I can’t pretend to be you!”

Amy throws it back, the two woman playing hot potato with Rosa’s Iphone like three year olds. “Rosa, for god’s sake woman up!”

Rosa glares, throwing it back immediately as she catches it. “Don’t tell me to woman up, _you_ said you were my wing woman! Act like it.”

Amy grabs Rosa’s hand, slamming the phone into her palm with a frown and her serious voice. The _“I’m about to make these case files my bitch_ ” serious voice.

 “Rosa Diaz, text back that girl so help me god. Or I will tell Hitchcock and Scully about _our_ secret room.”

Rosa widens her eyes, growling out. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Amy nods, smirking lightly. “Mini fridge and all baby.”  
  
The other woman relents, groaning as she rips her hand from Amy’s death grip. “ _Fine._ But she probably didn’t even say-“ Rosa chokes on her spit, mouth open as she reads Alicia’s message. “She said yes. Dude. _Dude_ she said yes.”  
  
Amy squeals, jumping up and fist bumping the air. “Yes! Oh my god where are you gonna take her? Like, pick her up on your motorcycle? Movie date? Dine in? Oh!-“

Rosa is frozen, like the day she first saw Alicia walk out of her car. She’s staring unblinkingly into space, in a  state of shock, because she realises how much she likes her and honestly Rosa’s never cared this much about another persons opinion of her before and oh holy fuck _where is she gonna take her!?_

“Amy?”

Amy stops her happy dance, noticing Rosa closing her eyes, once again sporting the _“I’m gonna regret asking this”_ look. “Yeah?”

 “Can you uh, help me plan it?”

 Amy honestly feels like she’s in heaven.

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a fuck tonne of rosa/alicia in the next chap!!! bc they own me!!!! this chap was just full of amy/rosa friendship im sorry i just love them


End file.
